ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan Godiver
Joan Godiver (ジョン ゴダイバー Jon Godaibaa) is a young mage from Mundus Magicus. She is considered, however, a "half-breed", due to her mixed magic heritage, as her mother is a planetary immigrant from the World of Earth Land, while her father is a native of Mundus Magicus, thus giving her access to various arrays of powerful magic. Due to the innate potential she has, as well as her pale complexion, she is known by many as the "Magical Albino Girl" (魔女っ子の白子 Majokko no Shiroko). Joan is one of the immortals of Mundus Magicus; as such, she is a member of Fukisei. She is one of the main characters of Fervent Immortal Tales. Appearance Joan bears the appearance of a young woman in her late teens, or early adulthood. Known for being beautiful, yet innocent, she has very pale skin, bright, ruby red eyes, and long silver hair. Due to this, she's often referred to as the "Magical Albino Girl" (魔女っ子の白子 Majokko no Shiroko). Her clothing is designed with black and white frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita. Personality Joan is a rather headstrong girl who constantly tries to maintain a serious attitude about everything. She is task-oriented, focusing completely on a goal once she has set her mind to it, and hates doing useless or unnecessary things if they do not benefit her, or her allies. Due to her uptight nature, she can be easily coerced into going along with things, such as joining groups. However, the more time she spends around the same group of people, the easier it becomes for her to get along with them, becoming less and less rude as time goes on. Despite her serious nature, Joan shows a humorous side, full of sarcastic wit, and will be more than happy to let her actual opinion of a situation slip out, even if it differs drastically from everyone else's. Joan seems to have a sense of honour, despise her less-than-friendly exterior, as she prefers to avoid killing humans if she can — however, she is not above dishing out cruel punishments to those who deserve it, and is more than happy to keep a truly despicable human alive, but suspended in a torturous situation. Joan seems to have something similar to hemophobia, a fear of blood, however, this is merely the closest term. When Joan sees herself bleed in battle, it seems to send her into a frenzied, trance-like state that leaves her as a very powerful opponent, but gives her brain over to instinct and reflex. Joan also isn't a fan of nicknames; notably the nickname "Jojo" (ジョちゃん Jō-chan). History Equipment Delphinus (デルファイイナス, Derufainasu, ''Latin for "''Dolphin"): Delphinus appears as a double-bladed staff; it can easily be misconstrued as a proper witch's staff. It is mostly lightish blue in texture; and at the ends, there are dual grips. The blades themselves appear cutting-edge, with fearsomely curved edges and winged attachments—assorted crystals and attachments in order to increase its power are strewn about on the dual blades. Overall, Delphinus appears as if it were a weapon forged in the future; not a method of combat that would exist in the current time. Delphinus itself is already extremely durable and nigh invulnerable like Adamantium, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Delphinus can be used both offensively and defensively. Joan often uses the staff's blade as a physical weapon, as it is capable of cleaving through barriers of energy; while due to its enchantments, it is a perfect fulcrum for Joan's magic. *'Delphinus Demon-Slicer Lance DIVA' (デルファイイナス鬼切槍 ''(ディーバ'') Derufainasu Onigirisō Dība): An enhanced version of the Delphinus, the Delphinus Demon-Slicer Lance DIVA is the true power of the Delphinus; a boosted model meant to increase all of Joan's capacities as a fighter. The pinnacle of Magitech on Mundus Magicus, the base form of Delphinus, while formidable as a weapon and channeler for Joan's specific magic, is merely a containment for its own DIVA form. With a simple change in the phase of Joan's magic power, Delphinus responds by releasing the compressed and sealed form of the Demon-Slicer DIVA, which results in Joan manifesting a crude kind of power suit; attached all throughout her body are multiple metal attachments with pink highlights, a horn-like headdress on her either sides of her head, bladed gauntlets on her wrists, metal attachments to her legs that resemble boots or braces, and five attachments that simply float; namely, two that float at the side of her body, giving the appearance of the lower half of a seraph's wings, two cylinders which float in front of her, as well one large metal arc that floats at her back. The staff of Delphinus, while remaining mostly undisturbed, appears to lose some of its bulk and becomes lighter in Joan's hands, easier to wield. While wearing the DIVA model of Delphinus, every one of Joan's parameters increases exponentially; her durability, strength, speed, and magical power all transcend her current limits, enabling her to take more hits, fight longer, and perform certain techniques she can only use while wearing the DIVA itself. According to Joan, the one drawback to this enhanced form is that it is hardwired into her nervous system directly; it's the easiest way to enhance her physical abilities. Therefore, when part of the DIVA is damaged or shattered, Joan feels every bit of pain as if it was a part of her body, making it a double-edged sword of sorts. Fortunately, the DIVA is a durable piece of fighting equipment and doesn't damage quite so easily. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Bōjutsu Combatant: '''Due to wielding the powerful Delphinus, Joan is an expert in the use of a staff, and gained an expert amount of skill through nothing but special training on her own. Joan's method of fighting goes through the transfer of motion. even if one edge of the staff is blocked, she can transfer the motion and energy of her opponent's blocking motion into the staff's other edge, using her staff's unique nature as a bladed weapon to deliver a slashing blow. She also seems to implement dance-like movements into her use of Delphinus, often combining it with several twirling motions, creating a bladed "fan" that slices into oncoming mobs of opponents. '''Reflexive Physical Combat: '''Joan relies completely on her Delphinus, and as such, is not particularly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. However, she has a unique form of hemophobia, and whenever she sees her own blood, it sends her into an instinct-prone frenzy. In this state, her response-time greatly increases, enabling her to evade many attacks through sheer reflexive action. Due to this, she becomes a very difficult target to hit, like a fly her opponent is unable to swat. Joan is also able to respond with her own hand-to-hand combat in this state, reflexively reaching for the opponent's body and attacking with adrenaline-boosted force. Physical Attributes '''Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Strength: Magical Abilities Magic Staves Magic Staves (魔法の杖 Mahō no Tsue): A type of Holder Magic Joan is particularly prodicient in, having practised with them from a very young age. Her particular stave is named "Delphinus", and unlike other users of Magic Staves, this is the only Stave she owns, but it has various functions to compensate. Through the use of the magic held within Delphinus, Joan is able to fight at the level of a powerful S-class mage. *'Magic Overload: Delphinus Mjolnir' (魔法過・デルピヌス・ミョルニル, Mahōka: Derupinusu Myoruniru, literally Overload of Magic: Thunder Hammer Dolphin):This is the reacted form of Delphinus; Reacting (リアクティング, Riakutingu) is the stage when Joan and Delphinus react to each other's proximity, similar to how inflammable materials start to burn when near a fire; forcing Delphinus to undergo an extensive and elaborate transformation into a hybrid between a scythe and a rifle. In order to use Delphinus Mjolnir to its fullest potential in melee combat, Joan must fire a shot immediately before a swing to increase the power of her attacks. The scythe can fold up tightly for easy transportation and for convenience. Delphinus Mjolnir appears to be a highly advanced technological piece of equipment, being able to freely transform from its compacted self, to its gun mode, to a full scythe quickly. On the opposing side of the scythe, there is a small spinning top, which comes into play for Joan's finishing move. Interestingly, Delphinus Mjolnir is capable of bending its blade backwards while using this ammo, though whether or not this form is limited to the boost in speed is unknown. This form largely resembles the traditional war-scythe, a combat modified version of the old scythes. Although usable as a physical weapon, its main use is to disrupt magical spells and beings, usually permanently. Control of this form seems to guarantee mastery over lightning, but its full power has yet to be fully accessed. This form of Delphinus also grants superhuman physical strength and resistance to injury to Joan, bolstering her fortes by ten times the amount to the point that she seems as if she can become a worthy physical fighter, at the cost of dealing critical injuries the moment the form is deactivated. **'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is the type of Magic that Delphinus' Reacted form grants; it is a powerful Magic, over which Joan possesses great mastery. It allows her to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at her will. The scythe can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to its maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, Delphinus automatically stops producing electricity. As the scythe expends its electrostatic energy, its form automatically begins to recharge the stores. Joan can mentally control the amount of electricity her weapon discharges, anywhere from a single volt to her full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. Through its use, Joan can not only generate lightning from Delphinus, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike her opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on Delphinus, Joan is capable of making her attacks in melee deadlier with the scythe, and of propelling herself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from her lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Joan to turn her own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing her path. Additionally, Delphinus has the ability to absorb external sources of lightning to heal Joan and regain power, thus making her immune to lightning. Her attacks are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", such as swords. What should be noted that Lightning Magic allows the scythe to store and absorb a seemingly limitless amount of electricity. By using the scythe, Joan could fly by generating a massive field of electricity which could propel her through the air. The scythe is also able to painfully paralyze anyone by overcharging their synapses' bio-electrical transmissions. ***'Thunder Flash' (稲妻, Inazuma): The simplest manifestation of Lightning Magic is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from the arc of the scythe blade's swing, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If her target is not grounded, the electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 100 feet. Joan has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. ****'Thunder Flash: Lightning Divinity' (稲妻・飛雷神, "Inazuma: Hiraishin): One of Joan's most powerful spells, but also her most costly by far. Delphinus pools the entirety of Joan's magical energy into the shape and consistency of a powerful tempest, the fierce winds created spawning the necessary conditions for extreme thunder and lightning conditions. The tempest is created around Joan's location and covers a full kilometre, which drags both Joan and her opponent into the vortex where the winds lash them both around violently where the lightning flashing all around streaks closer to whichever target happens to be giving off the most magical energy; which is usually Joan's opponent as the technique itself requires almost all her magical energy just to conjure. As a result, the target and potentially Joan herself are subject to potentially extreme damage from the lightning spawned. It remains one of the strongest abilities in Joan's entire arsenal and can potentially destroy thousands if used correctly. *****''''Electromagnetic Propulsion: Delphinus can propel itself and Joan along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. The scythe generates light, eddying electrical fields around its blade, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support Joan above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, Joan can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which Joan can still breathe unaided. Delphinus can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. To a limited degree, she can use an electromagnetic field to become attracted to the fields of iron bars in buildings. ****'Meteor Storm Punisher' (メテオストームパニッシャー, Meteo Sutōmu Panisshā): After having fought until she has been almost exhausted of magical energy, Joan gathers the remnants of her magical energy into the spinning top, along with condensing magical energy in the atmosphere to enhance the final attack, converting it into kinetic energy as the spinning stop begins to whirl. By releasing the spinning top on the scythe, Joan performs this ultimate attack; where the top travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target at nearly impossible speeds, then cleaves through the unlucky foe with no problem with a flash of lightning. The Meteor Storm Punisher is able to contain powerful explosions that her foes more often than not release with their powers, which can be more than enough to destroy cities. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Joan to defeat her foe without causing an city-endangering explosion. Meteor Storm Punisher is classified as Joan's finishing attack, and her ultimate technique. Other Abilities Save Points Save Points (保存先 Hozonsaki) is the name for Joan's specific form of immortality; she refers to it as "Save Points". It can be considered a form of time manipulation; Joan is able to record an image of her body, freezing this image in a moment in time. This image, frozen for a moment in time, "saved" as Joan calls it, is permanently linked to Joan's soul. When Joan suffers a fatal injury, she will die for a small amount of time, never lasting more than a few days, but never less than a few minutes. During the time of her death, her body itself is destroyed, collapsing into spirit particles; Joan's own soul goes "dormant", unable to pass into Heaven or Hell, nor can it be detected by a Shinigami; it instead exists in a form of limbo she refers to as Mu (無 Nothingness), where she fades between conciousness and unconciousness, and she can never remember anything from the dimension her soul is sealed. When it finally becomes time to be reformed, her body will reform not in the last place she "saved", as would be the assumption to anyone that is video game savvy. Instead, Joan respawns at the point she died, and the process is described as "excruciating", as if every cell in her body is on fire; this in itself would be an accurate assumption, as her body has to reform at the atomic level, every cell in her body reforming as quickly as possible from the basic building blocks of life. As her body reforms, the speed of the respawing appears to light her body ablaze in a golden fire. When fully reformed, the blaze dies down, and Joan herself is reborn naked, but alive. This process is referred to as Regeneration (甦生 Sosei). For a limited amount of time after the regeneration, Joan is technically invulnerable; she cannot be killed for this short amount of time as the regeneration is still occurring; any afflicted wounds will be quickly healed, and Joan herself can harness the flames of her regeneration after being wounded to reflect the damage back on her own attacker. The most important thing for Joan to remember is that she must save again after a regeneration; if Joan fails to create a Save Point after her regeneration, she can be killed as easily as any other human. It is also advisable for Joan to do this purely to remain looking young; her body will regenerate exactly as she saved it, and thus, a body in its prime is a more viable combat option than a withered husk of a human. Trivia *Joan is named after two notable women in history, Joan of Arc and Lady Godiva. Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mahou Sensei Negima! Category:World of Earthland Category:Mundus Magicus Category:Female Category:Original Characters